The Girl
This is about the episode, you may be looking for the comic with the same name The Girl is the first test to be made for the Bendy series. It was released on September 18th, 2017. Production After Bendy and The Ink Machine was created and released to the public around early 2017, Seth remembered his 2014 creation called Bendy which was originally planned to be called Bendee but was later changed to Bendy. He eventually was announcing of what the series was suppose to be with all of his friends and eventually made a teaser about the series onto YouTube. Later on, he eventually revealed that the pilot episode of the series was known as The Girl and told it to the people that he was friends with at the time, and the episode's plot was made by using the idea he made back in 5th grade, with a segment from the 2016 Valentines Day special by SMG4. Eventually, Samuel Kosch and Isaac Anthony asked if they could work on the series with him, and Seth agreed Around that time, Seth was wanting to hire people to work on his show, one of them was his younger sister that he didn't like at the time, but he had no choice but to make her voice the female character of the episode, but this was later changed as time progressed. Eventually, on July 2017, he decided to make a wiki out of his own series, and made a list of episodes and while that was being worked on, Seth was eventually trying to come up with more ideas of the series, as he then created the 2nd episode of the series, Bendy and Stunty, when it was originally called Stunty the Stunt Guy. Later on, he eventually made a preview of the first episode on August 16, 2017, and he eventually announced that it would be released sometime around September 18, 2017 Finally, the episode was released on YouTube on September 18, 2017, before eventually releasing it on VidMe a day after, until the website was shut down on December 15, 2017, and eventually released it onto DailyMotion in December 9, 2017. Plot Bendy and Roundy were about to get pizza, that was until they see a girl walking out of there. They both immediately fall in love with her, causing both of them to argue about getting her as they follow her home. Bendy tries to impress her but he gets interrupted by Roundy, to which Bendy assumes that Roundy is the one that gets chosen by her, causing Bendy to get enraged. Bendy finds a way to get in her house by going into her chimney, but smoke gets into Bendy's way which he realizes that she hasn't really cleaned up her chimney at all yet. Bendy then notices that then Roundy is about to ask her on a date to which Bendy and Roundy start fighting all around the town. They eventually reach the top of a building after going up an elevator and are about to deadly fight each other. The girl then interrupts them and tells them of who she decides, which she then chooses a gangster and they both kiss. This upsets both Bendy and Roundy to which they then start fighting once again, ending the episode. Characters * Bendy (Debut) * Roundy (Debut) * The Girl (Debut) * Business Man (Debut) * Unnamed Gangster (Debut) * Eric (Debut; Cameo Appearance) Voice Actors * Seth Cardona - Bendy and The Girl * Samuel Kosch - Roundy * Isaac Anthony - Business Man The Davey Doggyson Episode 1 Rip-Off In 2017, Finley Small (The original voice actor of Eric) noticed that Seth was making a show called Bendy and Seth told everyone that Bendy was based on comics, Finley began claiming that Davey Doggyson was based on comics as well, causing him to work on the show of Davey Doggyson and made the concept of episode 1, which it's about to be about Davey and Jay trying to get a girl which was very similar to episode 1. Seth Cardona didn't like the idea to which he threatened to sue Finley for making a rip-off of the first episode. Finley then completely changed episode 1 entirely to The Great Big Petfield Race, which it's about Davey and his friends competing in a race, Seth loved the idea and so Finley worked on it and uploaded it to YouTube. Despite him changing this, he would still rip-off some other episodes of Bendy such as Eric Becomes a Cel-ebrity, and Bendy and Stunty (despite claiming the Bendy and Stunty episode being based off the episode), causing him to get fired from Seth on November 18th, 2018. Trivia * This is the first episode of the entire web series of Bendy. * This marks the first appearances of the characters Bendy, Roundy, the unnamed girl, Eric, the Business Man, and the unnamed gangster. ** This episode would be the only time that humans are seen in the episode, as Seth confirmed that the characters would become Bend characters whenever they'd appear in future episodes. ** Eric, who debuts in this episode, only makes a brief cameo appearance in the episode, as he wouldn't making an official appearance until the following episode. * This episode is based off of a comic Seth Cardona made in 5th grade. ** It's also based off a scene in the 2016 Valentines Day special by SMG4. * The "Oh no you're not" line was a reference to the episode of Inanimate Insanity II "Cooking for the Greater Good". * This is the only episode of the series to be released in 2017, as Bendy and Stunty was released in 2018, while the rest of the episodes were released after 2018. Gallery Production Roundy.png|Roundy's design during the production of The Girl GangsterEpisode1.png|The Gangster's Original Design S1E1.png|The original thumbnail of The Girl S1E1-1.png|The new thumbnail of The Girl Screenshots BendyDebut.png|Bendy's appearance in The Girl Pizzeria.png|The Pizzeria's design in The Girl Screen Shot 2018-01-02 at 11.23.57 PM.png|Bendy holding a flower in The Girl Screen Shot 2018-04-20 at 10.41.22 PM.png|Bendy going inside the chimney Screen Shot 2018-01-02 at 11.11.45 PM.png|Bendy attacking Roundy Category:Episodes Category:Season 1